1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-luminous display devices that emit light by applying a voltage to an organic layer including an organic emission layer interposed between an anode and a cathode and, thereby, recombining electrons with holes in the organic emission layer. The organic light emitting display device is light weight and is easily made to be thin compared with cathode ray tubes (CRTs) or liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Also, the organic light emitting display device has a wide viewing angle, rapid response speeds, and low power consumption, and thus has recently been highlighted as a next generation display device.
In a full-color organic light emitting display device, there may be a difference in luminous efficiency in each pixel, that is, in each color. For example, green light emitting materials from among red, green, and blue light emitting materials may show the best luminous efficiency and, next, the red light emitting materials show excellent luminous efficiency. Accordingly, various attempts to control the thicknesses of organic layers and thus to obtain maximum efficiency and brightness have been made.
A fine metal mask is used to make the thicknesses of organic layers different in each pixel. However, such a process is complex and product defects such as stain defects or dark spot defects may increase so that a yield may be reduced.